


Devil Under The Desk

by Acetate (DramaLama)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s only been a month.” His voice is light and teasing but it draws a scowl out of Naruto in response. That’s the tone of Sasuke, playful. He eases back into the chair, scooting away just a tiny bit as suspicion washes over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Under The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I present: Trash written after studying when I feel like tossing myself into a field of cactuses.

Another day. Another pile of paperwork to go through. Naruto’s gaze drifts to the open window spilling sunshine and laughter from outside. There’s no denying it. He’s bored out of his mind. The noises, rather than comfort him, serve as a mockery of his confinement to the office. They tease him, tickle along his skin until he’s practically vibrating with the need to leave the room. To move. To do anything but sit on his ass all day. It’s only the threat of Sakura driving a fist through his face that stops him from leaping out the window in a heartbeat.

He sighs and rubs tired eyes. Shikamaru isn’t even here as an outlet to distract him from the work. For a second, he regrets not having accepted Sakura’s offer to hire a temporary assistant during Shikamaru’s week away at Suna but brushes it off. He only trusts Shikamaru’s judgement. Anyone else would just be more trouble than was worth. It was only a week anyway.

A long, long week.

Resigned to his fate for the next four days he puts pen to paper and resumes working but ten minutes of undisrupted productivity is all he manages before his mind drifts again to more interesting thoughts. Sasuke was due to return later this evening if he hadn’t taken too many detours but knowing the Uchiha, he’d have travelled the globe before returning to Konoha. A smile comes unbidden on his face. He’d never admit it aloud but he’d missed the bastard. It had been month long mission. One that took the ninja all the way to Kumo to hunt down a band of missing nin. He’d received Sasuke’s falcon a week ago detailing his success.

Another sigh leaves unrestrained from his lips. He leans over and drops his head on top of a pile of important documents. Eyelids heavy. Hand feeling like lead. He closes his eyes and vows to nap for just a few minutes. Just to clear his head. Just one second.

He dreams. Of endless blue skies. Of whirlpools and red eyes. Flashes of colour and rain unending. They merge into a blur of a figure. Dark cloak, darker eyes and hair. Naruto blinks once. Twice. Three times. The figure doesn’t dissipate like everything else in his dreams, instead getting sharper and clearer. Blue eyes widening. He sits upright. Paper slides to the floor unnoticed.

“Sasuke!”

The figure leaning against the desk tilts his head a fraction. His smile is a small thing. Shown only in the private company of a particular blond.

“Sleeping on the job, hokage?” Sasuke draws the title out low into almost being a purr. It has the desired effect when Naruto coughs awkwardly and looks away.

Professionalism is easier to draw up after a few years now and his voice is steady when he answers. “You’re back early. No sightseeing this time?” He snatches up the pen and shifts his gaze back down at his work. Seeing words that look like foreign symbols on a canvas of white.

“Complaining that I did the job and came back on time now?” Sasuke replies.

Naruto can practically hear the unvoiced snort that accompanies his words. His eyes narrow as he spots a pale hand gliding along his papers. They finger each piece. Gently, delicately. Playing with the edges. Not enough to crinkle or rip but enough to force Naruto’s annoyed gaze up. He’s not sure whether it’s directed at himself or the bastard yet.

“Working here, bastard.” He states, waving his pen to emphasise.

“You’ve just signed your name on a marriage certificate.”

He ducks down and squints at the words.

Vows to fire Sakura and Sai as soon as possible.

He snatches up the document but before he can tear the thing to sheds and toss it out the window. It goes up in flames in front of his eyes. Surprising him enough that he ends up dropping it where the ashes scatter to the ground leaving a smug Sasuke in its destruction. 

“It’s only been a month.” His voice is light and teasing but it draws a scowl out of Naruto in response. That’s the tone of Sasuke, playful. He eases back into the chair, scooting away just a tiny bit as suspicion washes over him.

The move doesn’t go unnoticed by the raven though. Whose amused stare slowly morphs into a languid smile, like a cat sighting prey.

It doesn’t kick start a flurry in Naruto’s gut. Doesn’t pull at the predator in him to match the Uchiha word for word, punch for punch. Doesn’t make him want to rend and tear the man apart seam by intricate seam. Only to re-stitch him back together again whole. Complete.

His breath hitches when Sasuke leans in closer.

The lips against his ear are soft and cool. The complete opposite of the strength Naruto knows Sasuke is capable of. 

He closes his eyes. One hand rising to twist it through Sasuke’s hair. Longer now, it covers half the Uchiha’s face. Naruto loves it.

His wrist is caught and tugged back down onto the desk. A shake of Sasuke’s head and he doesn’t try to lift it again. Curiosity ensnares him like vines to the game that has Sasuke’s eyes shining obsidian in the orange glow of the afternoon sun.

He misses the tap-tap of footsteps growing louder.

It’s only the press of Sasuke’s lips to his cheek. A whisper too low for anyone but Naruto to catch before he’s gone in a flurry of black.

The door to his office opens and time slows to a crawl.

He doesn’t need to look down to know there's a sadistic smile lighting up Sasuke’s face. He wants to stand up and bolt. To scream and shout that this isn’t what it looks like. He does none of those things.

“Still signing papers, Naruto?” Sakura questions, amusement clear as sunshine in her voice. She’s fully aware of her friend’s intense dislike of paperwork.

Naruto stares at her, mouth agape before he closes it, shakes his head and skims a hand through the mess that is the mop of blond on his head.

“Unfortunately.” He answers before laughing.

Sakura shakes her head, smiling. Fondness for the man that’s become a friend and a brother to her in their experiences together. A choked cough has her glancing up, face pinched in concern.

“Naruto? You okay?”

Naruto waves her off. “I’m fine, ahaha...”

Sasuke’s dead. The moment Sakura leaves, the bastard is a goner. There wouldn’t be a trace of his ass left in the village when Naruto was done with him. He’d make their fight at the valley look like fucking foreplay.

Sasuke had managed to wedge himself under the desk and in between Naruto’s spread legs just prior to Sakura’s entry. Which he was now desperately trying to close to no avail. He felt lithe fingers stroke along his thigh first. Innocent almost in their gentleness but then Sasuke started _biting_ \--dick that he is--through the thin fabric of his loose trousers. The bastard had nipped both his knees first before inching along his inner thigh. Stroking and biting a trail of fire towards Naruto’s clothed member. The pen in Naruto’s hand snaps in half when he feels his pants being tugged down. Not enough for Sakura to notice anything out of the ordinary other than Naruto’s strange behaviour.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Naruto? If you’re in pain I can give you a quick check up—“

“I’m okay!” Naruto interjects. Mentally cursing himself for answering so quickly and for Sasuke’s entire existence. “Probably had too much ramen for lunch. Stomach is a bit…” He forces out another rough laugh that almost ends on a broken sob when he feels deft fingers brush along his quickly hardening length.

Sasuke’s strokes are firm and just a touch rough. He knows exactly what gets the blond off and has apparently got it in his head that a public hand job would somehow get Naruto off. What was worrying was that Naruto had probably never been so achingly hard in his life.

Sakura gives him a weird look.

“…Right.” She says. “Well…I have some documents here I need you to look over. They’re the teams from each village arriving for the chunin exams over the next three months...”

Naruto manages to catch “chunin” and “exams” but the rest of Sakura’s words wash over him unheard. He’s too focused on swallowing the moans rising up from his throat and reining in every ounce of threadbare control he possesses to keep his hands above the desk when all he wants to do is card calloused hands through Sasuke’s hair and push the bastard’s sinful mouth onto his weeping erection.

Sasuke’s breath is searing hot against the head of his cock. He feels his tongue lick at the slit where precome has gathered. Swirl twice, before he takes the blond in one long swallow.

Naruto slams his head onto the desk and groans out in agony and shear frustration. The move shocks Sakura into leaping back, kunai in hand and folder dropping to the floor.

“Naruto! What the hell? What’s wrong?”

“I…”

Heat pools like fire in the pit of Naruto’s stomach. Sasuke hasn’t stopped for even a second. The banging above his head just another victory over the blond when victories aren’t as easy to achieve anymore. He smirks and Naruto can fucking feel it in the way he sucks harder and brings a hand down to fondle heavy balls. He swears he gets harder if that’s even possible. There’s something debauched and utterly delicious about this. Knowing that if Sakura moves just past the desk. She’ll find out. She’ll see. See them at their most primal.

The metallic tang in his mouth is a fair exchange for the cries threatening to spill over. 

“Just a sore stomach, Sakura…nothing…serious.” It’s a miracle he’d managed to gather enough sense to say anything coherent at all.

Sakura’s in the process of gathering up the folder when Sasuke brushes a wet finger against his entrance so she doesn’t see the shudder that runs through the hokage. He rubs incessantly. An unending pressure that promises to torture Naruto to his very core without a second of respite. His finger teases the rim again and again before pushing. Just a lick short of breaching that ring of muscle and it nearly drives Naruto wild with hunger.

“So, the exams…” Sakura starts again and Naruto is so close to tears. To begging for release from the devil under his desk.

“I’ll look at it tomorrow, Sakura!” It’s a plea. To Sasuke.

One that Sasuke ignores in favour of the power searing through his veins. He’d been losing a lot lately. He presses in, harder. Breaches Naruto’s entrance and is rewarded with a hitch in breath. He fucks the blond in time to his sucking. Slow and deep. There’s a brief flash of annoyance that he can’t do anything harder, dirtier, can’t flay Naruto inside out with heated words against his ear that makes the blond rut against him in a frenzy. He shifts to ease the throbbing in his pants and despairs that he can’t see his partner’s face right now. Were there tears? Anger? Lust? He wants to see Naruto’s pupils blown so wide there’s barely a hint of blue. See him bite his lip into a bloody mess with how much he’s trying to keep his composure.

Sasuke’s irritated and it only strengthens when Sakura barks a remark about the blond continuously putting off preparations for the exams. It’ll just take a second she says, completely unaware of Sasuke’s presence.

Naruto is so close to breaking. So close to just ordering Sakura to leave. He’ll accept her punches and her lectures tomorrow. Tonight. Any other day but this hour.

Blessedly, like the heavens themselves have found pity in Naruto’s suffering. Sakura lets out a huff.

“Fine. Fine. But first thing in the morning, you’re coming to work and I’m having you finish all the exam prep tomorrow as well, Naruto.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do anything! Promise!” He’s not sure if it’s directed at Sasuke or Sakura. _Sasuke_ seems to think it’s him though if the brush against his prostate is anything to go by. Egotistical, arrogant bastard. Naruto jerks and slams his knee against the desk.

Sakura gifts him with another strange look.

“First thing in the morning.” She states, slowly as if explaining genjutsu to a drunk.

He nods vigorously and she turns to leave. It takes an eternity and Naruto’s hand are balled into tight fists when she finally reaches the door.

“Oh!” As if just remembering something important.

“Sasuke’s back by the way.”

“Really.” Naruto grounds out through clenched teeth. The pressure against his prostate is maddening now. Sasuke doesn’t stop rubbing but he has stopped sucking to resume biting marks along Naruto’s inner thigh. One’s that will darken and bruise over the next few days. Sasuke’s claim when there are people still trying to catch Naruto’s bright-eyed gaze, as if he’d even be interested in anything that isn’t his equal in terms of strength and skill. Desire and experience.

“Yeah, I saw him walking towards the tower. You see him yet?”

“Nope.” Naruto says. Too high. Too full of falsity that even Sakura would notice.

She tilts her head in puzzlement. “Oh?” She breathes, unaware of his growing distress. “He always shows up here first though.”

Naruto laughs and Sasuke can hear the hysterical notes in it. He drinks it in like the finest beverage and presses a kiss, sweet as honey to Naruto’s glistening tip before sucking it into his mouth again.

“Probably went home to sssleep! Asss…hole that he is.”

Fucking piece of shit. Sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life.

Sakura laughs. “Probably.” She agrees before nodding to the hokage and exiting with a cheerful wave.

The shift is immediate.

Sasuke shoves the chair back so hard they both topple over it. The crash loud enough to warrant Sakura’s return. Neither seem to care.

Naruto hears the loud rip in his pants and he lets a shiver of annoyance pass over him before he’s engulfed by Sasuke’s mouth over his. Devouring every moan that slips from his throat. He tears at the cloak still draped over the raven only to have Sasuke snatch it out of his hand to spread on the hard wood floor. Naruto is expertly manoeuvred down onto it and he wants to laugh and cry in one breath.

Fucking piece of shit bastard. God, he loved him so much.

Sasuke alternates between biting and lapping the sides of his neck, his chest and his shoulders. He drags Naruto’s shirt up, purposefully scraping along his toned stomach to draw a whine from the blond. His tongue circles a nipple before biting down on that too while rubbing and pinching the other one. It rips a wretched sob from Naruto beneath him.

“Sasuke, can’t, you…asshole! I’m gonna—“

Naruto buries his hand in the raven’s hair and pulls hard enough that it borders on pain. Sasuke growls low in his throat. A warning. One that Sasuke notes Naruto completely ignores when he’s presented with the filthy grin on his face. Sasuke’s breaths come out sharp and heavy and coal black eyes narrow in warning, in anticipation, utter delight for the one person capable of making him feel so alive.

The move is unexpected but welcome. Sasuke releases a silent gasp when the blond shoves him to the ground, effectively switching their positions so that Naruto is sitting astride his stomach now. Sasuke is granted an unobscured view of the blond’s straining cock, heavy and leaking precome onto his clothes. Naruto shirt is bunched up at the chest, which he tears off in a flurry of arms and sinewy muscle. Sasuke licks his lips.

“Come on…” He urges, grinding up against the blond as his hands stroke and claw at parted thighs.

Naruto is near ready to burst. There’s a pounding in his head that might be coming from his own heart but it doesn’t stop the satisfaction rolling off him in waves when he manages to tear a rip down Sasuke’s pants.

“You little—“

Spike of annoyance before it’s absorbed by a loud groan as Naruto spits into his hand and starts coating Sasuke’s erection with it. He can’t tear his eyes away. A whole month. With only the trees for company and the presence of other lesser ninja. Not even a tenth of the person Naruto was, is. He’d missed the loudmouthed blond.

Naruto sucks in a shaky breath before sinking down onto Sasuke’s hard cock in one deep slide.

It burns. With barely enough lubrication, it isn’t easy but Sasuke’s relentless stretching earlier made it a touch less painful.

Sasuke sits up and snares Naruto in a tight embrace. Waiting. Knowing. He pants harshly against Naruto’s neck, buzzing with the desire to just move with abandon but he doesn’t.

“Impatient, idiot.” He growls. Fond. Adoring.

Naruto laughs, burying his face in Sasuke’s hair.  “Can’t help it, bastard.” He presses in as close as he can get while they wait for him to adjust. Whispers harshly against Sasuke’s ear.

 _Move_.

It’s all the instruction Sasuke needs.

He eases Naruto back down onto the cloak and sets a pace, near brutal and fast. Fingers claw down his clothed back and he hisses from the knowledge that there’ll be marks. Naruto’s own brand on his skin. It drives him harder against Naruto. Fucking the blond as he presses hot kisses to his neck and mouth.

“Sasuke, shit. I’m—“

Sentence unfinished, Naruto cries out as his orgasm sears a path up his body. Semen stripes the front of Sasuke’s clothes and Naruto’s sweaty chest. It doesn’t stop Sasuke though. Makes him fuck the blond. Harder. Faster. Urged on by the words dripping debauchery and promises into his ears. He doesn’t know if he’s won anymore because Naruto makes it so easy to lose himself in a flurry of gold and he finds that he couldn’t care less as his own release washes over him in a torrent of stars and fire. Naruto emits a whimper at the flood of cum drenching his insides but Sasuke merely holds him tighter. Kisses him harder. It makes him laugh. Blissfully content. Happy. Adored just as much as he loves.

They sit there in a mess of limbs. Feeling semen cool against clothes and skin. Naruto shoots a dark a glare at Sasuke’s sated face but doesn’t maintain it for long as drowsiness overcomes him. He breathes a sleepy sigh against Sasuke’s neck.

“You’re sleeping on the couch for the next year, bastard.”

Sasuke clicks his tongue and stares down at Naruto all loose-limbed and satisfied. He smiles and nuzzles into a head of gold.

“Hn.”

They both know it’s a false threat.

 

x

 

“I’m going to kill them. The both of them. Perverted idiots!”

Ino grins at Hinata, furiously blushing in her seat while Sakura continues on her tirade.

“I’d have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice!”

Ino chuckles when Tenten snorts and Sai tilts his head in amusement. The other guys sit along the bench of their favourite restaurant with varying expressions painting their faces. Kiba cringes, looking outwardly put off but Neji has a resigned look on his face as if he’s suffered through this before.

“I could see Sasuke’s cloak from behind the desk for crying out loud!”

Ino glances at Neji, silently questioning.

Neji points to his eyes and the fresh wave of laughter that overcomes Ino almost has her kicked out of the restaurant. 


End file.
